


【虫贱】告解

by Szeretllek



Series: 🧦 [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 09:58:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szeretllek/pseuds/Szeretllek
Summary: 一个伪站街au的虫贱pwp。无能力虫/不害臊的wade。脏脏的，没什么那个，就是个一直真香的恋爱故事。





	【虫贱】告解

0

 

我下次再也不走这条路了。

 

彼得想着，紧紧抓住书包带。

他后悔考上大学刚刚搬来这儿的时候没有做好功课，现在才知道这条巷子的功能，明显不仅仅只是自己学校晚课结束后回家的捷径。

这头望过去每隔五米地上就横着几条腿，来自嗨得迷迷糊糊躺倒的毒虫。每处阴影里好像都蹲了几个药头，穿着那种电影里一样的好几个口袋的夹克。老天，那人领子上那个是个弹孔吗？

这还算好的，真正让他不知所措的是靠墙一对一对波浪起伏的人，还有女孩儿们的呻吟声。

我真不知道这儿晚上是这种地方。几个大胆的拉丁裔卷发姑娘冲他下半身伸手 ，彼得蹿开了，同时在心里向梅大声忏悔。

 

就在他像只公路上被车灯照到的大角鹿一样发愣的时候，有人靠上来揽着他的肩膀往前走，笑脸盈盈的妓女们见到来人，都扭头去寻找别的客人了。彼得三下两下就被带出了这条巷子。

 

“你在这儿干什么呢，小朋友？”

彼得听见对方伏在耳边说，他磕磕巴巴地向这位替他解围的先生道谢。

这个高大的男人上下打量他，促狭地笑了笑。“来找乐子的学生，哈？第一次来？”他吹了声口哨，扯下连帽卫衣的帽子，“那给你打个折，五十块吹出来，一百块靠墙。”

彼得脸上一凉，好一会儿才意识到自己的领口里爬着的是对方冰凉的手指。

看着他的表情对方爆发出一阵大笑，而他做出了最具男子汉气概的回应:一把把人推开，红着脸落荒而逃。

 

1

 

他第二次看见对方的时候，对方正在打架。说打架可能不太恰当，应该说在挨揍。

 

巷子里回响着拳头打到身体上的闷声，一群人的咒骂，妓女们的尖叫和起哄，还有那个男人的声音。

他可真的叫得好大声，没一点要逞英雄憋着的意图，这简直让彼得有种他就是喊喊哄揍他的人们开心的错觉。当然，这只是激怒了那群人揍得更狠，拳头起起落落，像一群没了发条的敲钹猴子。

 

“看在上帝的份上，天杀的死侍！”

哦……他叫死侍。

 

这条脏巷子真的什么大开眼界的东西都有。上次是性，这次是暴力。

他真是干什么又选了走这里？

彼得站在巷子口，他浑身发冷汗，头晕目眩，脸上的血往下冲。彼得紧紧攥着双手，看着有人一拳捣上死侍的腹部让他干呕起来，看着他挣扎着被架住绞紧的四肢，他咳嗽着，一边叫唤些不着边际的词汇，一边大笑。鲜血让那个笑容看起来仿佛一个巨大的伤口。

唾液，汗水和血，把一切弄得一塌糊涂，但是彼得还是看得到对方的神情，他看着每一拳下对方吸气抽气时身体的痉挛，想起自己生物实验课上血管被打进空气，在桌子上抽搐的兔子。

 

彼得跨过地上横七竖八躺着的人，撞开恐慌过后开始为任何一方欢呼雀跃的妓女们，用一种会让肺部抽疼的速度逃离了这条巷子。

 

他关门的声音似乎太大了，但他没有回梅姨的关切询问，自顾自噔噔冲上了楼。

把自己房间门锁好的时候彼得还在喘着气，他剧烈地发着抖，用力地把头抵住门，眼前晃动着那个身影。鲜血淋漓的笑容，舔着嘴上的裂口，还有踹旁人的那一脚。那个人拧着腰伸直了腿，腰间露出来的皮肤和脸上一样遍布烧伤般的创痕。漆黑的铁质枪管。拳头上不停低落的血。他毫无保留的叫声和闷哼。

他被打的声音听起来和被干似的。

 

彼得松开自己攥了一路的拳头，里面是几张皱巴巴的被冷汗浸湿的旧钞票。他望向旁边衣橱上的穿衣镜。镜子里是一个满心惊惧，而裤子高高隆起的白痴。

 

彼得的眼前都是那个身影，他剧烈地颤抖着往下探出手，解开了裤腰带。现在他把那个身影握在手心里了。他把它紧紧咬在牙间，免得楼下梅姨听见他的呻吟。

 

3

 

我遇到了个怪人。韦德想。

 

死侍说自己遇到了个怪人－－这可以说明这人大概率真的有点毛病。

 

那是个端端正正的年轻人。“端端正正”的意思是，看起来就是那种会去上社区大学，拿着奖学金，会帮邻居除草来赚兼职钱，还会做瓶中船和踢足球的孩子。

反正就是那种和死侍明显没半点关系的“端端正正”。

 

管他的，他能感觉到他被这位未来的律师或者财务顾问跟着了。好几次他遇见这高个小伙子就傻站在巷子口，既不嫖也不吸，杵在那儿。

那个大书包，那磨毛的格子围巾，还有刷得鞋头发白的板鞋，朝气蓬勃的傻脸上连个疤都没有，浑身上下没有一处不在大声尖叫“快来打我一拳然后抢走我的钱！”

他并不参加每晚这里举行的大人活动，看起来也很不自在。可他总是等在那儿，然后在看到韦德以后才磨磨蹭蹭地溜了。

 

什么意思？我哪位吃了太多类固醇的私生子，还是哪来的不识好歹的小基佬？后者的话那这家伙真的是个外星人，小时候的性启蒙可能是八十年代的恐怖电影。

 

所以这是搞什么？韦德把对方扯进来压在墙上的时候想。

他瞪着对方手心里那一团钞票。

这个男孩正看着他，那眼神不是倾慕而是像看着敌人，如果他下边不是支着帐篷的话。

“……这是两百块钱。”他嗫嚅着说。

 

韦德终于意识到，自己怕是被当成那些女孩的一员了。

 

这不能怪他迟钝，他早忘了几周前拿过谁寻开心，对谁毛手毛脚，还开了极其低级的下流玩笑。他只是突发善心，领着一只误入狼窝的小绵羊走了百来米，还坏心眼装成一个丑巴巴的饥渴男妓把人吓唬跑了，转头就把这件事丢进了垃圾桶，并不知道自己在那之后成为了谁的噩梦或春梦。

而且谁会放着这一路琳琅满目，大屁股大奶子拉丁裔的美人儿（说真的，那胸简直可以摘下来当篮球打）不看，窥伺一个六英尺两百磅的鸡巴屁股？

 

倒不是说他现在觉得被冒犯了。能找点乐子总归是好事。韦德疯疯癫癫的大脑里对接下来的事毫无半点羞耻感，只觉得这个满脸惊慌可怜巴巴的小基佬好玩。

“好耶！很久没有人照顾我的生意了。”他欢呼着一把抓起那沓钱（点都没点，当然）塞进口袋，捏着对方的脸响亮地啾了一口，无视彼得极力往后躲的企图。“玩法随便你选，今晚我都是你的。你……？”

 

“我叫彼得。”这位客人嗫嚅着。

“彼得！”这假名取得真周到。他看起来就很“彼得”，也不知道他的家庭作业做完没有。“好的，你没有要求，那我就依我的来啦。”

 

韦德突然蹲下去，这把彼得吓了一跳。他看起来是真的不知所措，仿佛刚刚拿钱的动作已经花光了所有的“大人的交易”相关知识储备。真有意思。

 

韦德开始撕扯小客人的皮带，动作没什么耐心。哇，扯起衬衫的时候他想，这个书呆子冒着傻气的外套下面藏着一排完美的腹肌，做个仰卧起坐估计能把地球推离轨道两光年，避免卫星撞地球。

彼得的手拉住了自己的裤子，韦德没有给他犹豫的余地，都到这份上了，停下简直是搞笑。他直接扯开他的手继续。

还不赖，现在他把小朋友的大怪兽放出来了，不是腌黄瓜，也没有粗如辣酱罐……一根干净合适的，漂亮的老二。

 

真不敢相信我们都见了几次了才把你的裤子扒下来。韦德假惺惺地笑了两声，用手不顾主人的抗拒狠狠揉了两下。面前那两条腿立刻软了，韦德没给对方任何适应的时间，自顾自动起了手腕。彼得为这如此直接粗暴的服务抖了一下，接着疯狂地挣扎起来。

 

“等一下，我不要这个，请等等，等下！”他说，声音里居然还带点后知后觉的害怕，“我们不该先……聊聊吗？啊！”

 

这孩子牙齿合上时敲击的声音在夜里听起来可真响，硬生生把喉咙里的哀叫截了下去。就这样他还有力气用力推搡着韦德的肩膀。他的力气居然出乎意料地大，韦德不得不掐紧对方的髂骨，同时把脸更深地埋过去，用自己的喉咙推挤着那根东西。

他不会窒息，没有咽反射，只有顺从紧致的肌肉，让彼得的阴茎轻而易举地操过了悬雍垂和会厌，操进了深处。那儿又热又软又湿，可能是他这张讨人厌的嘴里为数不多的优点。

男孩发出了像什么小动物被踩到一样的声音。

这才是货真价实的深喉！全宇宙的性爱之神都该为这享受到的幸运男孩欢呼。韦德在心里自吹自擂。

 

但他没来得及得意太久，就被使出全力的彼得猛地推开了。几乎是同时，温热的精液留了一些在他喉咙里，更多的全喷在了韦德脸上，他只来得及下意识闭了下眼。

 

“操啊，你他妈的是有什么毛病？”韦德坐在脏兮兮的地上，抹了把下巴不停往下淌的口水和体液，看着自己一塌糊涂的领口和前襟怒不可遏。他是真的不喜欢做家务，尤其洗衣服。

彼得靠着墙剧烈地喘着气，他看起来居然也是一副无比愤怒的样子（凭什么？），但是韦德满脸精液同样怒气冲冲的样子让他脸上的怒意立刻变成了歉疚。

“天啊，我不是故意的，对不起。”他又急又慌，甚至下意识要用袖子去擦，韦德挡开了。“对不起，可是我都说了等一下，你都不听……对不起……”

 

“恭喜，你成为一个混蛋的未来前途无限。射脸上，认真的？”

如果他有狗耳朵，现在一定是耷拉着的。彼得夹克上蹭到的那些墙上的泥让他看起来不比韦德少狼狈几分，到了这时候他低着头不敢看韦德，好像一个做了什么可怕糟糕的事而挨骂的小孩，而韦德下巴精液滴答的样子大大吓到他了似的。

那副样子让韦德心情大好，帮彼得顺手提好了裤子。“开玩笑的！客户需求第一。今天就到这儿吧，给你的小脑瓜留点蛋白质回去做算数题。”他吹着口哨，把手里的体液都擦在彼得外套上，顺手还狠狠掐了把客户的屁股，确认对方真没有毛茸茸的狗尾巴，同时为手上的触感真心实意地赞叹不已。“下次白天到这儿来，小朋友。晚上保不齐我不在，被嫖的人就是你了，还没有钱拿的那种。”

 

彼得梦游般地望着他:“我没有钱了。”

“那行吧，分期服务，两百块还包了下周五的屁股。”韦德眨巴眼。“现在，快滚吧！”他重重推了彼得一把，看着对方踉跄了一下，又一次逃一样地离开了。

他很有把握。彼得绝对不会再来了。

 

4

 

我绝对不会再去了。

 

彼得对自己说。

 

那很舒服，但是太……太过分了一点。我都说了不要，他根本没听！他想，后知后觉地发脾气。

而且那也不卫生。彼得心里补充。

总之我绝对不会再去了！

 

所以现在他站在巷子口，满心绝望，明白这一切真的无法解释。这里的姑娘们已经不再骚扰他了，或许她们都私下里通过气，以为他是个对着那家伙才能硬起来的怪胎。彼得真不知道该痛恨还是感激这误会。

他用了一周列举各种理由来让自己远离这一切，每个理由都理性并且强力。但只要晚上一闭上眼，他羸弱的梦中大脑就不行了。随着这一周他洗床单的次数达到历史之最，彼得觉得自己的基佬指数也达到了人生峰值。

 

他干巴巴地出声:“……他在吗？”

女孩儿们开始窃窃私语。这群移民来的小美人，白天像蝙蝠们一样躲在城市暗巷的阴影里，营养不良，青白胳膊上的针眼和淤青，现实让她们瘦得脱型。然而彼得对一切雌性生物的注视都应付不来，不管美的丑的。女孩们好奇的打量让他如坐针毡，懊恼又羞耻。过了一会儿，在她们一脸揶揄地对他嘻嘻笑起来的时候彼得终于深刻意识到自己出现在这儿有多么愚蠢，决定下一秒转头就走。

 

那个红色的东西就是这时候掉下来的。重力加速度，万有引力，或者楼上外墙那个被摇摇欲坠的壁挂式小方块，总之这一切让其咚得一声砸在彼得面前，砸在他和那群妓女们中间，溅得地上脏水四溅。那看起来像个人。

哦不。

就是个人。

 

楼上传出一声震耳欲聋的咆哮:“操你妈的威尔逊，你踩坏了我的空调风箱！”接着一口唾沫连带一簇.38口径的子弹噼里啪啦打在彼得脚旁的地上。

 

在彼得还来不及腿软的当口，地上那团人型抽搐了一下，吱吱嘎嘎，像被俏皮小孩用扫帚把支起来的破布一样缓缓撑了起来。暗红色皮革上的弹孔让这东西像一个小股小股喷血的人形淋浴头，因为刚刚那一下坠落翻卷的四肢，也在一阵一阵令人毛骨悚然的声响里逐渐回归成型。两根模糊的柱子从黑漆漆的泥水里拔地而起，似乎在试图组成这团东西的腿。

仿佛一场光天化日之下上演的有点掉帧的B级血浆片。这东西居然还会说话。还会说话！

第一句是:“……彼得？”

 

那群女孩们大笑起来。她们指着这东西，对扶着墙开始呕吐的彼得说:

“现在来啦。”

 

5

 

威尔逊先生掰弄着自己的下颌骨，咕嘎咕嘎地试着找到正确的位置。一截红艳艳的小东西从他面罩下方掉出来，那是砸下来的时候不小心被自己牙齿咬断的舌头尖。这使得威尔逊先生讲话有点含糊不清。

他含糊不清地说:“……别叫我先生。韦德。”

好的。彼得拿到了名字，不管真的假的。他的思维导图上如果每一个节点都设置了小小的二极管灯泡，这时候某一个应该已经被嗖得点亮了，就像游戏里小人走到存档点升起的小旗帜一样。

接下来他该做什么？

 

【在她们的指引下见面。搭着他的肩膀。嘿。有没有兴趣，咖啡？解释。上次那是个误会。提议交个朋友。然后就是偶尔的见面。邀请。打游戏和电影之夜。然后……】

 

他本来把每一步都演算好了。一切的变量，一切选择，二叉树长出随机分支，灯泡码放得整整齐齐……这是他的强项。

 

然而这个太过奇葩的会面方式彻底打乱了一切，这怎么能怪彼得，再怎么精于模拟和演算的大脑也不能把“从天上掉下来在我面前砸成一个肉饼”纳入考虑。

彼得盯着自己球鞋上的那一截红艳艳的舌尖。“……你是变种人吗？”

“今天你就要收货吗？”韦德答非所问。他还在和自己的下巴较劲，像在玩什么劣质盗版乐高。“我这正在干活呢。”

彼得努力不去想他的干活和浑身上下明晃晃的血有什么关系。“我只是……上学路上顺带来看看你。”

韦德大声叹了口气。这吓到彼得了，他想自己是不是烦到这个人了。

对方咕哝着:“所以到底要不要？千载难逢，我的下巴还脱着一半呢，想试试操一个还有点漏风的喉咙眼吗？”

“我刚刚被割喉了。你搞着搞着，那里面的肌肉就愈合起来，一层一层蠕动着，越来越紧，卷着你的小怪物往里送。”韦德说，“像什么很贵的用了生物技术的飞机杯。你会用大腿拧住我，爽得放声尖叫，几乎要把脑浆都射出来。等下上学可能腿都是软的。你屌上全是我的血，同学们还以为你来了月经。接下来两个月，你都会做我把你鸡巴吞下去的噩梦。”

 

彼得往后退了一步。“不要！”他叫道，看起来被韦德的下流程度震得魂飞魄散。“不是，我……”

 

他低着头看着鞋子上韦德的舌头，咬牙切齿:“我不是非要做那个，我来找你只是想……”

我想做什么来着？

 

【在她们的指引下见面……咖啡……朋友。偶尔的见面……邀请。打游戏和电影之夜。然后……】

 

彼得截断了这个话头。他艰难地说:“我觉得你不该在这时候做生意！我是说，你应该回去，至少等好起来，就，睡一觉吃点维生素，什么的。别这样。”韦德过的生活让他不舒服了。捂着破破烂烂的喉咙，还在和嫖客讨价还价。

 

过了好久，对方一直沉默着。

他鼓起勇气抬起头，发现面前空无一人。巷子口一个空塑料袋被风吹着滚过去。

旁边一个女孩好心地开口:“……你说不要的时候他就走了。”

操。

 

 

6

 

韦德在这儿第三次遇见彼得的时候，彼得正背对着他蹲在地上，用一块三明治逗垃圾桶铁盖下面的小狗。他默默站在那儿一言不发地看了一会儿，在彼得伸出手让流浪狗舔的时候他开口:“希望你有钱打疫苗。这儿所有的东西都脏得很。”

 

有时候他真想揍这小子一顿。哄他劝他都没有用，彼得似乎缺根筋，连连往这恶心地方跑。天都黑了他也敢来，这样下去韦德迟早有一天在那群躺地上臭气熏天的家伙里找到他。浑浑噩噩，嗨得忘乎所以，胳膊上多几个针孔，肚子里少几个器官。

他根本懒得带孩子，也没有什么插手迷途青少年生活的正义感。只是，看看面前男孩温柔抚摸小狗的样子，韦德威尔逊操蛋人生里见过的好东西实在不多，不太情愿这一个也毁了。

 

这个傻乎乎的好东西还对谁都脸红。彼得猛地站起来，在韦德来得及发出任何嘲讽之前递过来一个布袋子。他红着脸把那东西往韦德怀里猛塞，里面什么热热的玩意铿铿响，顶着韦德肚子。“我把咖喱做多了。”他说，“你可以拿回去。”

韦德瞠目结舌。

彼得眼神躲闪。“你不要的话就丢掉！”他说，“都行。”

 

一阵叫人尴尬的寂静。过了一会儿，仿佛有一个世纪那么久，韦德抬起手摸了摸鼻子。

“好吧。好吧，”他想了一会儿，说，“看来现在我变成混蛋的那一个了……”

他把怀里的东西放到垃圾箱盖子上，朝着彼得走过去，这图景仿佛一头饥饿的狮子在走向一只小白兔。彼得被他逼得连连后退，直到后背撞到了坚实的墙壁上。韦德还在不依不饶地贴近，他们靠到了一块儿，并且同时都感觉到了呼吸时对方腹部肌肉的起伏。

对方比他高一个头，韦德的腿也插进了他双腿间，强硬地卡着，不让他合上。距离近在咫尺，呼吸纠缠，睫毛都好像要交叠在一起。彼得开始紧张了。

 

韦德盯着他:“所以你来这儿干什么呢？”他轻佻地问，手又开始不老实地往下探，正要去摸彼得宽松运动裤子的抽绳。但是彼得闪电般擒住了他的手腕。

 

“我说了只是咖喱做多了。”彼得大声说，“就这样！”

他看起来居然还有点生气。韦德忍不住笑出了声，他放松了浑身力量倚着彼得，盯着他的眼睛真诚地说:“好的。那我想谢谢你，这样行吗？”

窘迫，挣扎，懊恼，渴求和犹豫，他欣赏着各种矛盾的复杂情绪在那张还有点稚气的脸蛋上轮番上演，五彩缤纷，最后犹犹豫豫地慢慢放松了掐着他手腕的力气。

哈，处男。

 

 

他倒是没有想做得太过火，韦德确实是想表达一下谢意的。一个好兄弟式的手活，中规中矩，并不过分。

只是彼得一开始弓腰喘着气低头看着他黏答答的手，过了一会儿抬起头，直愣愣地盯着他的脸。这傻瓜到了这时候倒好像就没那么害臊了似的。

被这么注视让韦德不太舒服。“别老盯着我看。”他警告了一声，彼得置若罔闻，还是热切地望着他。

 

他是不是舒服得脑子不清楚了？听不懂英语？被这样巴巴地瞅着，韦德不知为何觉得他像什么大型犬科动物。

没有面罩的情况下他不喜欢别人这么盯他，韦德开始心烦意乱。于是撸的这一下有点狠，他满意地感到彼得瑟缩了一下，疼得微微一抽。但他还没来得及太得意，就感到自己的裤子里一凉，也探进来一双手。彼得按住他的后颈往怀里一带，把他紧紧压在了自己身上。

这他妈的怎么回事！

“我希望，”彼得在韦德耳边磕磕巴巴地说，“你也能舒服……”他不顾韦德微弱的挣扎，自顾自地也动起手来。

 

他妈的处男。这身份也意味着，比床上的那些技巧和花招，这家伙可能确实比不过满是艳情历史的雇佣兵，然而比拼手活韦德反而可能得甘拜下风。韦德也终于尝到了自作自受的苦果，彼得搓的每一下都仿佛要把他灵魂从下半身拽出来，哦老天。这手可能继承了什么东方祖先血统，就那个，钻钻木头弄出来火星什么的。

彼得在笑。“我就当你在夸我吧。”他说，揉得韦德双腿直颤，肚子发虚，像被重重掏了把脏腑，几乎感觉不到自己的脊髓了。搞完这一发他们中的一个可能会半身不遂。

 

等他们都射出来的瞬间，彼得猛地偏过头，一口啃在了韦德下巴和脖颈交界处的软肉上。他的力度不重，但是把韦德惊得闷哼了一声。

彼得只咬了一下就松开了，但好像还舔了一口。韦德鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，感觉到唾液在空气中蒸发时那里皮肤发紧的感觉。

 

面前的青年又回到了手足无措的纯良大学生状态，脸红扑扑地，眼睛发亮，对他露出一个有点傻气又满足的笑容。

 

色情狂。变态。这他妈的也下得去嘴，好极了威尔逊，看看你招惹了什么玩意。这家伙说不定会靠啃树皮兴奋起来。

韦德在心里虚弱地骂了几句，走神心想咖喱估计都快凉了。

**Author's Note:**

> 没有完但也不一定写完(›´ω`‹ )


End file.
